Datte Datte Aa Mujou
is the second song from μ’s thirteenth album which will be released on April 23, 2014. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ima ga itoshī no yo Sadame ni sekasa rete Dakishimeru shunkan ni wakare no kehai Matteru zutto matteru Samayō kotoba-tachi Kesanaide to kazenonakade tashikameru mune no atsu-sa Shinjita mono o motome chinohate made iku hi Tome rarenu ikikata o tsuranukudeshou? Tada hitori watashi wa inori o sasageru Aa mu jō… Kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michi teru Sore demo ī Deaeta koto ga yorokobi na no…deshou? Dakara makenaide Kokoro o magenaide Hohoenda anata ni wa wakare no kakugo Mattete zutto mattete Hitomi ga kataru no ne Omoidenobasho de matsuwa itsuka kaeru sonotokimade Don'na ashita ga mieru? Sō ne kibō no ashita Tome rarenu ikikata de susumu nodeshou? Tada hitori watashi wa yukue o mimamoru Aa mu jō… Demo sekai wa shiawase o nozon deru Datte datte Deai no imi o kanji tai no… Aa mu jō! Aa mu jō… Kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michi teru Sore demo ī Deaeta koto ga yorokobi na no…deshou? Aa mu jō… Demo sekai wa shiawase o nozon deru Datte datte Deai no imi o kanji tai no… Aa mu jō! |-| Kanji= いまが愛しいのよ さだめに急かされて 抱きしめる瞬間に　別れの気配 待ってるずっと待ってる さまよう言葉たち 消さないでと風の中で　確かめる胸の熱さ 信じたものを求め　地の果てまで行く日 止められぬ生き方を貫くでしょう？ ただひとり私は祈りを捧げる 噫無情… この世界は悲しみに満ちてる それでもいい 出会えたことが喜びなの…でしょう？ だから負けないで こころを曲げないで 微笑んだ貴方には　別れの覚悟 待っててずっと待ってて 瞳が語るのね 思い出の場所で待つわ　いつか帰るその時まで どんな明日が見える？　そうね希望の明日 止められぬ生き方で進むのでしょう？ ただひとり私は行方を見守る 噫無情… でも世界は幸せを望んでる だってだって 出会いの意味を感じたいの…噫無情！ 噫無情… この世界は悲しみに満ちてる それでもいい 出会えたことが喜びなの…でしょう？ 噫無情… でも世界は幸せを望んでる だってだって 出会いの意味を感じたいの…噫無情！ |-| English= This moment is precious Being rushed towards destiny That moment of hugging, the sign of farewell I'll be waiting, always waiting Those drifting words They do not vanish in the wind; certainly in the warmth of my chest To obtain that which I believe in, the day to go to the ends of the earth This unstoppable way of life will be penetrated, right? But alone, I just pray. Oh such cruelty... This world is full of sorrow But even that is fine, Having met is a joy, isn't that right? So don't lose Don't twist your heart To the you that was smiling, I prepared for farewell. Wait for me, always wait for me Communicating with our eyes, I'll wait at the place of our memories, until someday when you return. What sort of tomorrow do you see? That's right, the tomorrow we hoped for It will advance in this unstoppable way of life, right? But alone, I just watch over your whereabouts. Oh such cruelty... But the world wishes for happiness But even so I want to feel the meaning of having met... Oh such cruelty! Oh such cruelty... This world is full of sorrow But even that is fine, Having met is a joy, isn't that right? Oh such cruelty... But the world wishes for happiness But even so I want to feel the meaning of having met... Oh such cruelty! Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics